Mew Mew Love
by OrangeGem
Summary: Will the Sugar-Pink Mew ever show her love to the alein... Kishu', Or will she run after Masaya?.....Enjoy,Comment,Review . ..........ALSO I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!
1. HeartBroken

Mew Mew Love

Sunny day, Saturday Morning, 11; 00am..... The wind was blowing softly, the sweet red haired mew was running late, but for what? "Aww man, I'm gonna be late. Urgh! I'm so sorry Masaya, please I'll apologize when I get there" Ichigo was running through the street crazily, looking back and forth at her watch. 5 minutes after, she reached an old but fascinating restaurant. Ichigo was about to walk into the restaurant, when thoughts began to pop up in her head. Stuff like `Am I dresses Fine', is my bow colour fine', ` I wonder why he called me here`? She caught her reflection in the shops window and tightened her red ribbons.

After opening the door, Ichigo heard a young male's voice call out her name. It was Masaya, Ichigo's face began to steam. Masaya began to walk to her and invited her to a table. Still admiring Masaya's charming face, Ichigo began to melt to floor. Masaya was already walking to a table, Ichigo quikly stood up and brushed of the dust that she had gathered on her clothes. "Masaya, why can't I just express my feelings for you" whispered Ichigo to herself in a disappointed voice. Ichigo sat down opposite Masaya. "Momomiya" said Masaya gently. Quickly forgetting the Ice-cream man through the window, Ichigo quickly looked at Masaya again. "Hai"! Shouted Ichigo in a loud tone.

"I need to tell you something, well I've been needing to tell you a while now, but I've never had the strength to tell you"

"Huh, Eto"? Ichigo began to grin a cheesy smile, imaging him proposing. Neh, It's too early, began Ichigo. Ichigo Bit her lip and turned back to Masaya's face with an angels smile!

"Well,.. You see..."

"Yeh. (spit it out, my heart is gonna burst."

"I think that....well"

"Uh Huh"

"Me and you should.."

"Me and you, yes"

"That me and you..... That me and you... THAT ME AND YOU SHOULD....B-B-Brea-Brea"

"Yes"!

Masaya stood up from the table and glared straight into Ichigo's sparkling eyes.

"There's someone else" Masaya slammed the menu onto the restaurants table and ran out through the door. Ichigo was still smiling, her eyebrows began to drop. Leading to her mouth. A tear dribbled down Ichigo's face.

"Huh, W-Wh-What. ..I forgot. Please someone remind, me what he just said. I missed it. Pretty Funny., Huh.. Ha Ha Haa"! With tears crazily falling out from Ichigo's eyes and into her laps her face began to smile with confusion, Love and Sorrow. Her heart aching with pain and loss. Ichigo couldn't get the words out of her head "There's someone else" Ichigo laughed loudly and began to exaggerate her lonely she would me without Masaya. She began to cause a commotion in the restaurant, being kind and trying to sympathise with Ichigo, the chef's had to send Ichigo out.


	2. Lonely

Lonely

As Ichigo walked out of the restaurant her cheesy grin faded and became a sad and Lonely frown. Ichigo slowly walked through tight small alley ways making it seem as though she was trapped in a maze, and no exit. A soft drop of water fell onto Ichigo's cold salty cheeks. First It was raining lightly, then a the clouds became dark grey. Ichigo stared into the sky, "Looks like a storm" . While hale and knives of rain fell through the air, Ichigo remained calm and continued to walk through the dark alleyways.

When Ichigo had gotten Into a certain alleyway she had noticed that she had met a dead end. Ichigo Leaned against the wall under a small amount of shelter from the building's roof. Ichigo Began to shiver, by now she was breathing hard and was colder then Ice. Her face blue, her eyes swollen and worst of all.. Her heart broken. Snap. Ichigo didn't bother to take notice of the noise, but looked up from her knees.

She found a figure standing in front of her, she couldn't recognise who it was because there was hardly any light. Z-foooom.... Suddenly Ichigo Found herself being carried like a princess in prince's arms. Although, Ichigo could still not see the prince. As the so-called prince came out of the alleyway, the face slowly became easier to recognise.

"It's not like a kitty kit to be playing round in this type of weather is it".....

"Kasha" Ichigo gasped. For many reasons her jaw dropped. Probably because `someone's there to help her' or `I'm saved' or `Wait, my enemy is carrying me like a princess! Ichigo suddenly remembered that she was just D-D-Dumped. She demanded Kishu to let her go.

"Aw, dont'cha wanna play some more" asked kishu while jumping up and down from building with Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo decided to transform, even though she wasn't in the best mood to be a sugar-pink hero. After Transforming Ichigo pushed Kishu as far away from her as she could. Ichigo got back to the ground and shouted at Kishu. "Do you think you can just come and pick up a girl an-and ." Ichigo mumbled and seemed to be in human form. Suddenly she dropped to the ground.


	3. Pretty Kitty

Kishu gave a shocked chuckle.

"So then whats this new trick of yours"? asked Kishu confused. Kishu had been staring at the pale looking mew for a while now. Eventually Kishu gave up staring and jumped down to Ichigo. He was still keeping his guard on though, "Hey Kitty Kat. Want a Kiss that much heh"? asked Kishu referring to an answer. All he could hear was a faint murmur.

"K---K—KI—KIS—SHU" Ichigo gasped, and eventually spoke. "Go away" Kishu crouched over Ichigo..

"Listen Kitty, I'm down here riskin' ma self tryin' ta help you, and all you do is say...... Go away Kishu (Kishu said this in a so-called Kawaii voice.) Ichigo lifted her head out of a puddle and smirked and un-comfortable smile. Her head suddenly dropped again. "Shoot..... Don't tell me you" Kishu was attempting to wake her up, thinking she had fainted. Confused Kishu Picked up Ichigo, "Kitty Kats just like a Pretty Princess" chuckled Kishu. Kishu began to think what to do and had an idea.

As Kishu was jumping through the air carrying Ichigo, He began to talk to himself.

"So, the sugar pink heroine is sleeping....Sleeping on the enemy's lap. Pretty cheap for a Kitty" After a while he stopped talking, and stood quietly on a high building, quite similar to a flat. ...........

Just, Staring.. Staring at Ichigo, her hair, tickling his arm. Her face, looking pale and uncomfortable. The three best things Kishu liked about this sugar kitty was, 1) C'mon I mean she a super Cool Kitty, 2) Attidude is likeable, and the third thing. The last but not least, the most biggest thing that dragged Kishu towards Ichigo was....


	4. Love Sick

_**Hello Everyone, I hope you enjoy the 4**__**th**__** Chapter!! ^_^ Also Plz R,R & C! *Oh yeh, Plz tell me if u think I should make Keiichiro and Zakuro a Love couple!?**_

**Love Sick**

"RIBBON MINT ECHO" came a thundering voice above Kishu, With the light blinding his sight, Kishu lost his balanced and began to drop Ichigo. Still Struggling to gain his balance, the second attack was launched. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH" came the second attack, and without hesitating the mews launched their third attack "RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO" with amazement Kishu jumped into the air, dropped Ichigo. After noticing he dropped her, He looked down to her, laying in the purple mews arms standing tall. In the next second, the Mew jumped up "RIBBON...ZAKURA...."

With shock, Kishu quickly returned to his Dimension while smirking...."Yeh Yeh, I know....Zakura Spear" With Kishu gone, the mews ran to Lettuce who was now safely holding Ichigo.

"Wow, she looks FAINT" shouted a high pitched voice. The mew's turned to see Pudding de-activating her Mew mew transformation. Soon after, the others mews followed and did the same.

"So what do you think happened" piped up Lettuce

"Dunno, but she sure does look bad" answered Zakuro

Sudden smirks and hisses could be heard behind Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro.

"What's so funny" questioned Pudding staring at the rude me.

"That's not nice" added Lettuce and Zakuro.

After calming down, the blue mew answered. "Oh, you silly people...." Before being able to carry on, small smirks of hatred appeared on the mews faces...Now the blue mew was eager to finish her sentence quickly.

"Ah ha, Don't you see. The poor girl is love Sick"! In amazement to Mints conclusion, they all stared at each other in amazement.

"I BET IT'S MARK" laughed Pudding, Mint joined in on the small laugh.

"There's no need to be rude" boomed Zakuro's voice.

"Well that's just the Mean Mint and Pudding for you" added Lettuce.

"Phew, Well at least she's alright" puffed Zakruo. After quietening down the girls stared at Ichigo for a while.

"But, I wonder why Kishu was holding her" wondered Lettuce. Once again, the girls looked at each other also wondering why. Without any further ado, the girls agreed to get Ichigo home safetly.


End file.
